


Осколки мозаики / The Shards of Mosaic

by Lodowiec



Series: Arihnda Pryce [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Осколки Империи могут не только опасно ранить, но и убить" (с)





	1. Звенящий осколок / The Chiming Shard

**Author's Note:**

> Новый канон, но есть отсылки к РВ.
> 
> Цикл "Аринда Прайс"  
> Цикл разбросан по разным фанфикам.  
> #ПрайсТащит #PryceWeek

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды_ , подумала она.

Впереди раздался шум заходящего на посадку шаттла. Аринда Прайс с нетерпением наблюдала, как трап с шипением опустился, и на полированный пол ангара ступила подошва идеально начищенного черного сапога. На «Исполнительницу», личный флагман гранд-моффа Таркина, прибыл экзот, чья гладкая синяя кожа неестественно, но невероятно гармонично, сочеталась с белоснежным кителем. Колючий взгляд светящихся алых глаз, лишенных зрачков, задержался на лице губернатора. Аринда нехотя опустила глаза — выдержать этот взгляд мог не каждый.

— Император повысил вас, как я и предсказывала, — нотки удовлетворения в голосе скрыть не удалось. — Поздравляю, гранд-адмирал Траун!

— Благодарю, губернатор Прайс, — вежливо отозвался экзот, его мягкий вибрирующий голос, словно невидимая длань, коснулся ее сознания, деликатно прощупывая и изучая саму его сущность. — Эта маленькая победа принадлежит нам обоим.

От его слов бросило в жар. Аринда почувствовала, как предательский румянец просвечивается на бледной коже лица. Сухо улыбнувшись, она придала голосу как можно более официальный тон:

— Гранд-мофф Таркин собирает брифинг на мостике «Исполнительницы».

 _Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды_ , навязчивая мысль продолжала стучать в голову, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Было бы невежливо заставлять его ждать, — негромко отозвался экзот, приблизившись к ней вплотную и сделав едва заметный жест рукой, по которому штурмовики смерти — личные телохранители гранд-адмирала — отступили назад.

Тонкий запах дорогого одеколона приятно щекотал ноздри. Стараясь не выдать волнения, Аринда уткнулась взглядом в новенькую ранговую пластину, примкнувшую к белому кителю. Траун сделал пригласительный жест рукой, будто бы сам являлся командующим «Исполнительницы», и галантно предложил ей пройти вперед, как гостье. Что-что, а манеры экзота смотрелись в данной ситуации до нелепого смешно! Он так и не научился адекватно вести себя среди людей. Или, может, превратил вежливость в щит, спрятавший под собой мощное оружие — пытливый ум?

— Могу я узнать, где ваш протеже? — поинтересовалась Аринда, в то время как они, неспешно шагая бок о бок, направились вглубь звездного разрушителя.

 _Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды_ , мысль, словно назойливая муха, засела в сознании, ни в какую не желая раствориться в небытие.

— Лейтенант-коммандер Вэнто получил индивидуальную миссию и спешно отбыл несколько дней назад, — мягко пояснил Траун, тень таинственной улыбки задержалась в уголках его губ лишь на мгновение.

— Значит, теперь вы остались без ученика и… личного переводчика, — констатировала Прайс, повернув голову в его сторону и невольно любуясь идеальным профилем чисского лица.

Алые глаза с интересом сощурились, а уголки губ поднялись вверх. Аринда кивнула — они оба понимают, о чем идет речь. Языковой переводчик Трауну уже давно без надобности, флотский — тем более, а вот укрепление своего положения при дворе Императора…

—  _Lampas accendatur_ *, — незнакомые слова на красивом мелодичном языке прозвучали, словно позабытая всеми присказка из старой сказки. —  _Mirabilis_ *.

— Прошу прощения? — Аринда удивленно подняла бровь; уж лучше бы Траун продолжал говорить эстетичными аллегориями и искусными метафорами, чем выражался о чем-то на незнакомом наречии. Судя по сдержанному и уважительному тону голоса, это было явно не ругательство или сарказм, а… комплимент. Мелкая, приятная дрожь пробежала по кончикам пальцев.

— Проходите, — экзот вежливо вытянул руку, разомкнув изящные пальцы, и по-джентельменски пропустил женщину вперед, когда автоматическая дверь лифта открылась.

Немного затемненная кабина приглашающе мерцала неоновыми лампами. Губы губернатора изогнулись в предвкушающей улыбке.

— Никак не могу привыкнуть к имперскому этикету, — буднично произнес Траун, словно извиняясь перед ней. — У моего народа принято, что мужчина первым заходит в лифт, лишь затем приглашая женщину.

— Наш уклад поведения кажется вам варварским, гранд-адмирал? — серьезным тоном, будто на светской беседе, касающейся традиций народов Галактики, спросила Прайс.

— В некоторой степени, — в его немного урчащем голосе, заполнившем все пространство маленькой кабины, проскользнули веселые нотки.

Створки автоматической двери захлопнулись, оставляя гранд-адмирала и губернатора один на один.

 

***

 

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Внезапно становится жарко. И китель почему-то жмет. Его присутствие — дикое искушение, а запах одеколона — словно аттрактант.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Страсть или любовь? Внутри все сжалось, подобно коллапсу умирающей звезды. Неистовое желание прикоснуться, почувствовать тепло его кожи, усилилось. Иногда разум не властен над телом, над животными инстинктами, над силой природы…

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Прикосновение подобно ледяной волне, сметающей все на своем пути. Кожа холодная, как у мертвеца, но плотная, мягкая и невероятно приятна на ощупь.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Алые глаза горят заинтересованным огнем, притягивая, словно магнит, гипнотизируя, лишая воли. Сопротивляться их зову невозможно.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Объятия необычные, нечеловеческие. Ни один мужчина не прижимает к себе женщину так. Желание быть беззащитной, позволить ему сделать следующий шаг, с каждой долей секунды становится всё сильнее.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Поцелуй легок, словно дуновение степного ветерка на родном Лотале. Прикосновение тонких синих губ наполняет тело уютным теплом и предвкушением близости.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Пальцы скользят по пуговицам кителя… Обоих кителей: угольно-серого и снежно-белого. Пламя горящих алых и лед голубых глаз сливаются воедино.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Движения и стоны утопают в невероятно динамичном синхронном танце. Он нежен, несмотря на до боли крепкие объятия. Ногти царапают гладкую синюю кожу. Близость пьянит, словно крепленое вино.

_Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

Время утекает сквозь пальцы. Время наполняет Вселенную, внося потаенный смысл в ее бесконечность. Время открывает новые возможности. Время… У них еще есть время… Достаточно времени…

 

***

 

— …они сражаются так рьяно ради столь незначительного результата… — задумчиво произнесла Аринда Прайс, презрительно сощурившись.

Сам Джун Сато вылез из подполья, чтобы эвакуировать повстанцев из системы Ярма. Несколько угнанных истребителей, едва увернувшись от клина атакующей СИД-эскадрильи, залетели в ангар гигантского авианесущего крейсера.

Битва в самом разгаре. Губернатор спокойна, как ледник, чего не скажешь ни о Кассиусе Константине, жалкой пародии на имперского офицера, ни о твердолобом агенте ИББ, вытаращившем глаза так, будто в первый раз увидел космическую баталию.

На голограмме появился он. Голубой свет лучей проектора будто подчеркивал благородный оттенок его кожи, а пылающие алые глаза, даже находясь за десятки световых лет от Ярмы, беспрепятственно читали собеседницу, подмечая мельчайшие детали непроизвольного языка жестов.

— Доложите о ваших успехах, губернатор, — ни одна помеха не исказила этот бархатный голос.

Гранд-адмирал Траун обращался лично к ней, к Аринде Прайс, а не к стоящим позади Константину или Калласу. Какое доверие! Словно она адмирал флота, а эти двое всего лишь мальчики на побегушках, весь бой путавшиеся под ногами.

— Ситуация складывается именно так, как вы и предсказывали, — ее голос сух и официален. — Флот мятежников из трех крейсеров пришел на помощь повстанцам.

Траун немного нахмурился, сдвинув густые иссиня-черные брови, и выдержал небольшую паузу. Аринда не раз видела, как обдумывает следующий шаг этот военный гений, и сейчас не смела нарушить воцарившуюся тишину.

— Это не весь флот повстанцев, — немного подумав, заключил Траун, гротескные глаза недобро сверкнули в сторону стоящих позади адмирала и ИББшника. — Прекратите атаку и позвольте им уйти. Пусть довольствуются маленькой наградой.

Последняя фраза произнесена с легким снисхождением. Гроссмейстер сделал свой ход, подставив под удар ничего не значащую фигуру. Траун, словно хищник, играющий с добычей. Прайс почувствовала, как мужчины за спиной удивленно переглянулись. Не видят дальше носа собственного ИЗРа!

— Хорошо, гранд-адмирал, — миролюбиво отозвалась Прайс.

Траун кивнул, одарив ее многозначительным взглядом. В бездонных алых глазах блестели искры, предназначенные только ей, заметные лишь ей. Экзот покосился на нее, слегка приподняв бровь. Перед тем, как голограмма безвозвратно потухла, легкая, едва заметная улыбка озарила красивое лицо гранд-адмирала.

— Мы вот так просто позволим им уйти? Не понимаю… — резкий недоумевающий голос Константина развеял остатки чарующего присутствия экзота. Аринда едва подавила зачатки зарождающегося гнева. Дурак!

— Я знаю, — Прайс ядовито улыбнулась, вспомнив холодные чисские объятия и пожирающий взор алых глаз. — Уверяю вас, адмирал, план Трауна простирается намного дальше поимки одной повстанческой ячейки.

По телу Аринды непроизвольно пробежали мурашки, а низ живота наполнился желанием. После того, что произошло на «Исполнительнице»… И все же Аринда не могла понять — любовь или страсть? Им хватило времени. Она все просчитала, а он доверился ей, совсем как сейчас, позволив взять на себя ответственность за операцию и командование флотом. Ведь путь наверх от ангара до мостика составляет…

  _Шесть минут и тридцать три секунды._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lampas accendatur. Mirabilis - Горящий факел. Удивительно.
> 
> Чеунх=латынь (хэдканон автора XD)


	2. Дымящийся осколок  / The Smoky Shard

Из окна открывался великолепный вид на лотальский пейзаж. Солнце медленно садилось, озаряя окрестности прощальными лучами. Горизонт немного затуманен предзакатной дымкой. Вдали виднелись пологие хребты старых гор, испещренные таинственными пещерами и тоннелями древних каменных сооружений, сокрытых в отвесных скалах. Просторная степь, покрытая желтой, выжженной солнцем травой, простиралась до самых гор. Настоящая первозданная красота! Настоящая свобода!

Скрестив руки на груди, Аринда Прайс рассматривала великолепный пейзаж родной планеты. Она до сих пор ненавидела и широкий простор, и покой обычной провинциальной жизни, и местных жителей, за которых несла теперь ответственность как губернатор.

Горизонт подернут дымкой. _Горизонт._ В иных, более цивилизованных мирах, таких, как Корусант или Эриаду, погруженные в бешеный темп жизни мегаполиса люди часто не видели горизонта за всю свою жизнь. Им не было дела до такой мелочи. Женщина шумно вздохнула. И ей не было!.. Абсолютно. И, тем не менее, именно этот горизонт стал для Аринды Прайс горизонтом событий: воображаемой границей не только между небом и землей, но и гранью пространства-времени, разделив вектор ее жизни на три важных отрезка. Первый раз она смотрела так на горизонт перед тем, как на много долгих лет покинуть Лотал, оставив простую жизнь и в один миг потеряв все, что у нее было. Так закончился отрезок провинциальной жизни, и началась борьба за выживание в каменных джунглях Корусанта. Второй раз Аринда взирала на горизонт, возвратившись на Лотал уже в качестве губернатора, взобравшись по карьерной лестнице политика и разделавшись со всеми недоброжелателями. Так начался третий, более спокойный отрезок жизни. Она добилась того, чего желала — построила карьеру, вернула все, что потеряла, и приобрела власть. И тогда ей не было дела до горизонта.

Впереди горел закат. Она именно смотрела, не любовалась и не восхищалась. Но взгляд ее все же изменился, теперь Аринда осматривала то, что принадлежит ей. Лотал принадлежит ей!

—  _В свете лун Лотала сияют листья степной травы…_

Бархатный голос, прозвучавший столь неожиданно, заставил ее вздрогнуть. Как тот юнец, Вэнто, вообще мог работать с этим… существом, способным так бесшумно подкрадываться? Раздраженно выдохнув, она плавно крутанулась на каблуке, чтобы поприветствовать собеседника. Спина и плечи рефлекторно выпрямились в присутствии представителя высшего имперского командования.

— Гранд-адмирал.

Экзот находился в тени, а мистический свет алых глаз мог поспорить в красоте и притягательности с заходящим над степью солнцем.

— Вам знакома эта баллада? — невозмутимо спросил чисс, будто не расслышав ее приветствия.

Ядовитая усмешка отразилась на лице Аринды. Бесконечные разговоры об искусстве, музыке, обычаях, а вот теперь еще и о местном фольклоре. До подобных возвышенных вещей ей было ровно такое же дело, как и до темнеющего горизонта.

— Любому лотальцу она знакома, — холодно ответила Прайс и попыталась перевести тему к более насущным вещам. — Количество браков на имперском военном заводе…

— Пожалуйста, спойте для меня эту балладу, — мягко перебил Траун, мирские дела его явно не интересовали.

— Что? — зрачки женщины удивленно расширились, а руки сжались в кулаки.

Спеть? Балладу? Этот нелюдь точно об разрушитель головой ударился! Он пробыл на Лотале всего несколько часов и, вместо того чтобы сразу отправиться на завод, дабы разобраться с бракованной продукцией, велел принести в свои временные апартаменты образцы лотальской культуры, голографические картины, обломок стены с граффити, даже непонятно, откуда взявшуюся мозаику тви‘леков с Рилота, а также потребовал полную наводку на семью Бриджеров и тех, кто хоть как-то был связан с ними.

Аринда была раздражена методом работы Трауна. Казалось, этот нелюдь может выжидать вечно, прежде чем ухватить и сжать жертву в стальных тисках или… дать уйти. Буквально пару дней назад ему пришлось оправдываться перед Таркином за то, что именно он отпустил Чама Синдуллу, лидера рилотских экстремистов, и его дочь. Не упустил, а отпустил. Гранд-мофф был в ярости, а Траун деловито заявил, что поимка и последующая казнь Чама Синдуллы привели бы к массовому бунту тви’леков. Слишком гуманно, слишком не по-имперски. Ведь можно было их всех выжечь «Дисрапторами», как сделал с ласатами агент Каллас. Траун слишком гуманен.

— Я прошу вас, — настаивал Траун, его гипнотический голос будто вежливо обнимал сознание. — Это поможет мне лучше понять психологию лотальцев.

Прайс усмехнулась и немного посочувствовала Элаю Вэнто, явно выслушивавшему подобное на протяжении многих лет. Интересно, Траун просил его рассказать о лайсатранских мифах? Такой подход раздражал. Но отказать существу, с которым провела самые счастливые мгновения жизни, она не могла.

— Извольте, гранд-адмирал.

Аринда запела древнюю балладу о белом лот-коте, строки которой знала наизусть еще с раннего детства. Ей всегда говорили, что у нее хороший голос, но развивать такой сомнительный, на ее взгляд, талант на Лотале не представлялось возможным. Люди здесь — в основном фермеры или шахтеры. Не до песен им, не до искусства. Чарка крепкой чачи и азартные игры в свободный вечер — вот их потолок. Однако вежливое внимание к ее вокальным данным со стороны чисса оказалось невероятно приятным. Она пела, а он не просто слушал, а слышал и понимал в смысле баллады, как ей казалось, гораздо больше, чем она сама. По молодости Аринда где-то вычитала, что на Альдераане мужчины поют женщинам серенады, добиваясь взаимности в отношениях. А сейчас она пела для него. Романтично, казалось бы. Но… разве можно назвать их взаимодействие отношениями? Ответа на этот вопрос она не знала.

Сама того не заметив, Аринда оказалась в объятиях экзота. Что она для него значит, для чужака из Неизведанных Регионов? И почему сама то ищет близости с ним, то скрытно ненавидит? Аринде казалось, будто Траун играет с ней: изучает ее реакции, анализирует каждое движение тела и деликатно подготавливает для чего-то. Для чего? Неужели она — очередная пешка, голографическая фигурка корабля на его тактическом дисплее? И все же, находиться в его обществе комфортно, а близость с ним восхитительна. Кто же он для нее? _Любовник_ … это слово вызывало отвращение. Да и он ни разу не назвал ее по имени. Но быть с ним она желала так неистово, как не желала должности губернатора в свое время.

…Тонкое послевкусие от страстной близости еще не покинуло ни разгоряченное тело, ни слегка затуманенное сознание. Аринда повернула голову на бок и, немного пошевелилась, удобнее устраиваясь на широкой груди чисса. Губы ее тронула искренняя улыбка. Аринда уже и не помнила, когда улыбалась так в последний раз. Может быть, когда родители в детстве подарили ей породистого лот-кота? Которого на следующий же день переехал спидер.

Прохладные подушечки пальцев экзота коснулись улыбающихся губ, изучая их рельеф и заставив ее блаженно вздохнуть. Траун всегда прикасался столь нежно и деликатно, будто фреску изучал.

— Ваша улыбка столь же восхитительна, как и голос, губернатор, — пропел экзот.

Комплимент приятен, но слово «губернатор», как язвительная шпилька, резануло по ушам. Аринда! Почему он не скажет просто Аринда? Не назовет по имени?

Решив сыграть по его правилам, она спросила:

— И что же вам удалось почерпнуть из баллады?

Реакция чисса оказалась абсолютно не такой, как она ожидала. Нежные прикосновения превратились в железную хватку. Мгновение, и она уже лежит на спине, а он навис над ней, испепеляя горящим взглядом. Неприятный холодок пробежал по телу. Аринда почувствовала, как сильные пальцы сдавливают горло. Зрачки расширились от страха. Сквозь тело прошла крупная дрожь. С ее опытом в области боевых искусств вырваться из его хватки не составляло труда. Но она, доверяя ему свою жизнь, полностью расслабилась, лишь рефлекторно схватившись обеими руками за предплечье сжимавшей горло руки. Он держал ее так, похоже, наслаждаясь ситуацией, в алых глазах блестели непонятные огоньки. Что на уме у этого нелюдя?

— Диверсия, — сладким шепотом промурлыкал Траун, элегантно перекрывая Арине доступ воздуха в легкие. — Кто-то из лотальского подполья внедрен на завод.

Аринда в ужасе вытаращила глаза. Даже не от мысли, что ее вот-вот удушат, а от того, над чем она так долго трудилась, ежедневно обивая пороги Сената, — важный военный объект, на котором разрабатывался новейший прототип СИД-истребителя, оказался под угрозой. Если диверсант получит планы той боевой машины, мятежников еще нескоро можно будет утихомирить. Диверсант — ее прокол! Ее ошибка! Она слишком много времени проводит на Корусанте и почти не уделяет внимания событиям на своей планете. Паника охватила ее. Траун сжимал горло несколько долгих секунд, увеличивая давление, пока у Аринды не поплыли перед глазами круги.

— После того, как мы закончим, мне необходимо узнать, под каким номером на заводе значится Морад Сумар.

Хватка резко ослабла. Аринда не успела вдохнуть живительный воздух, ибо Траун тут же впился ей в губы. Близость не заставила себя долго ждать. Не было больше ласки и нежности с его стороны, только грубые животные движения. Боль. Громко вскрикнув, Аринда резко оттолкнула его. Выносить унижение подобным образом она не собиралась. Траун на удивление легко ее отпустил, видимо, прощупывая очередную грань в характере. Задачи унизить у него явно не стояло, и она усилием воли подавила зарождающийся гнев, а также желание выхватить из-под матраса спрятанный бластер. Играть по его правилам — значит играть в свои ворота.

— Я подниму данные о рабочих, — сквозь зубы прошипела Прайс, заворачиваясь в одеяло и направляясь к компьютеру.

— Очень верное решение, — мягко произнес Траун и немного повысил голос. — Запомните, губернатор, врагам Империи нет пощады!

Аринда развернулась, чтобы одарить чисса яростным взглядом, но удивленно застыла, широко распахнув глаза. Он стоял перед ней, высокий и сильный, а от гротескного сияния алых глаз волосы встали дыбом. Аринда в ужасе сглотнула. Иметь такого врага побоялся бы сам Император! Один его вид вселял страх. Такой обаятельный и чарующий с одной стороны и чудовищный с другой. Она не могла оторвать взгляд от красивого тренированного тела. Кожа гранд-адмирала Трауна отливала серебристым оттенком в свете лун Лотала, как гладкая шерсть белого лот-кота…

 

***

 

— Внимание, рабочие! — хриплый голос агента Калласа отразился от стен гулкого машиностроительного цеха. — Этот завод почтил неожиданным визитом один из членов высшего имперского командования!

Два десятка людей в рыжих костюмах и конусовидных противогазах обратили взгляды на Трауна, равномерной бесшумной походкой вышедшего из тени, отбрасываемой ближайшим AT-DP. Прайс с удовольствием наблюдала, как вытянулись от удивления лица рабочих. Нелюдь?! Да еще и в ранге гранд-адмирала?!

— Спасибо, что представили меня, агент Каллас, — Траун вежливо кивнул ИББшнику, а затем окинул взглядом испуганную публику. — Тем не менее, цель моего визита совсем иная — расследование. Машины, которые собирают на этом заводе, почему-то ломаются гораздо чаще других…

Экзот медленно и слегка вальяжно прошелся вдоль шеренги рабочих, которые ежились и сутулились от страха, когда колючий взор соприкасался с их вытаращенными глазами. Аринда не знала, что замышляет Траун, но мандраж испуганных рабочих передался и ей. Их ждет какое-то представление.

— …полагаю, все дело в некачественной сборке, — негромким, но пробирающим до костей голосом продолжал экзот. — Это приводит к потере бойцов и провалам военных операций. Для Империи такие траты неприемлемы.

Несмотря на вежливый официальный тон, бездонные алые глаза горели хищным блеском: словно ранкор внимательно оглядывал стадо бант в поисках подходящей жертвы. Аринда восхищенно наблюдала — настолько гранд-адмирал был прекрасен во время «охоты». Томительная пауза заставила рабочих нервничать. Траун призывающе посмотрел поверх голов потенциальных жертв, и штурмовики за их спинами сделали шаг вперед, сняв с предохранителей бластерные винтовки.

— Рабочий 54-73, — плавно развернувшись, экзот обратился к невысокому мужчине, который тут же задрожал, а взгляд его воровато заметался. — Вы были вынуждены устроиться на завод?

Вопрос задан мягким прощупывающим тоном, словно на собеседовании на должность секретаря самого гранд-моффа.

— Д-да, с-сэр, — ежась, отозвался Морад Сумар, поспешно добавив, будто это могло как-то надавить на жалость экзота-офицера. — После потери фермы…

— Вы уверены в своей профпригодности? — Траун навис над ним, явно готовясь сжать ментальный кулак сильнее. Аринда сглотнула. Точно так же он душил ее ночью: неспешно, плавно, наслаждаясь процессом. Она все еще чувствовала прикосновение холодных пальцев к шее и… хотела почувствовать их снова.

— Уверен, — Сумар собрался силами и поднял на Трауна жалобный взгляд.

Теплая, почти дружеская улыбка коснулась губ гранд-адмирала, отчего Сумар недоумевающе вытаращился, а его тело забилось мелкой дрожью.

— Это 624-AVA, последний спидер, который вы лично собрали и протестировали, — Траун, словно фокусник, элегантно отвел руку в сторону, демонстрируя покачивающуюся на репульсорах машину, закрепленную на симуляторе. — Пожалуйста, продемонстрируйте, как быстро он набирает максимальную скорость.

Губы Аринды непроизвольно растянулись в предвкушающей улыбке. Это именно то представление, где актер получает по заслугам, сыграв недостаточно хорошо. Точно также вчера чисс просил спеть для него балладу. Сумар занервничал сильнее. Его колени дрожали, а тело, видимо, одеревенело, раз он не смог даже выйти из шеренги.

— Мы не можем ждать вас вечно, — в голосе чисса промелькнул сарказм, смешанный с нотками веселья.

По жесту лейтенанта Листа двое штурмовиков подошли к диверсанту и грубо пихнули его по направлению к спидеру. Сумар нетвердой походкой направился к своей судьбе, боязливо оглядываясь то на Трауна, то на штурмовиков, то на шеренгу рабочих. Траун сделал жест рукой, и Йогар Лист подал ему датапад с дистанционным управлением. Тем временем, Сумар, оседлав спидер, завел двигатель, мерный гул которого звучал даже более зловеще, чем до этого миролюбивый голос синекожего палача. Тестовый разгон начался. Повинуясь манипуляциям водителя, спидер плавно набирал скорость: 40 км/ч — 80 км/ч — 100… Неожиданно двигатель под сидением начал искрить.

— Что-то не так! — испугано вскрикнул Сумар, его руки с силой сжимали штурвал. — Двигатель перегрелся! Придется его остановить!

— Нет, — ласково произнес алоглазый палач, занося топор дистанционного управления над шеей приговоренного к смерти изменника. — Демонстрация еще не завершена!

Спидер снова начал разгоняться. Двигатель опять заискрил. Струйки дыма потянулись из-под сидения водителя. Запахло горелым. Траун победно сверкнул глазами, наблюдая за жестокой казнью. Достигнув скорости в 180 км/ч, спидер задрожал, а двигатель жалобно взревел, перегревшись окончательно.

— Я… Я не могу остановить его! — испугано закричал Сумар, со всей силы надавив на тормоз. — Не-е-е-ет!..

Раздался громкий, оглушающий хлопок, и машина взорвалась. Останки корпуса вспыхнули ярким пламенем, а мелкие обломки разлетелись по цеху. Тут же подбежали штурмовики с огнетушителями и погасили пламя зародившегося было пожара. Резкий запах гари дополнился тошнотворной вонью обугленной плоти.

Аринда торжествующе улыбнулась, прикрывая нос ладонью. Великолепный финал театральной постановки, что устроил Траун. Так же она улыбалась, когда подаренного родителями лот-кота на ее глазах переехал спидер. Тогда маленькая Аринда впервые увидела смерть, но не была испугана. Кот расцарапал ей руки до крови, когда она попыталась дернуть его за ухо, и заслужил своей участи, как заслужил подобное и Морад Сумар, в прошлом лучший друг ее отца.

Рабочие были напуганы: кто-то в ужасе схватился за голову, некоторые закрыли руками лицо, кого-то стошнило от мерзкого запаха горелого мяса, остальные же просто топтались на месте, будто ожидая, что Траун и их посадит на неисправный спидер или загонит в бракованный AT-AT, чтобы казнить всех разом. Краем глаза она увидела, что молодой лейтенант Лист также был испуган, мелко дрожа всем телом, а агент ИББ смотрел на обожжённый труп изменника широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами. Аринде показалось, будто в них промелькнуло неодобрение. Странно… Ведь этот человек вырезал весь Ласан.

Гранд-адмирал развернулся к толпе испуганных рабочих, окинул их тяжелым взглядом и начал говорить, на полтона повысив ледяной теперь голос:

— Теперь, когда я привлек ваше внимание, примите к сведению: все, что вы здесь собираете, вы будете тестировать лично!

Пока он доводил свою мысль до народных масс, изувеченное тело изменника небрежно кинули на носилки и демонстративно пронесли перед шеренгой.

— Уверен, теперь частота брака резко снизится, — произнес оратор примирительным тоном.

Рабочие испугано впитывали каждое слово. Аринда, подняв бровь, с трепетом взглянула на Трауна. Участь Сумара могла постигнуть и ее. Теперь она более тщательно будет выполнять обязанности губернатора, внимательно знакомясь со всеми происшествиями, что творятся у нее на планете. Демонстрация оказалась крайне поучительна.

— Губернатор Прайс…

При звуке голоса гранд-адмирала спина, как обычно, рефлекторно выпрямилась.

— …я бы хотел осмотреть завод.

Аринда взглянула на него. Холодная маска палача растаяла. Теперь ее с интересом изучало лицо того самого Трауна — военного гения и надежного союзника, который, как оказалось, держал ее на коротком поводке. В алом взгляде блеснули торжествующие огоньки.

— Да, гранд-адмирал, — отозвалась женщина, одновременно отвечая на два вопроса, заданный вслух и скрытый в гротескном взгляде.

Она для него лишь союзница, возможно даже временная. А он для нее?.. Шагая следом за экзотом по бесконечно длинным цехам с прототипами военной техники, Аринда искоса поглядывала на широкую спину, обтянутую белым кителем. И все же он был гуманен как к ней, так и к бедняге Сумару.

Вчерашний предзакатный горизонт вновь оказался горизонтом событий, отделив от вектора жизни еще один важный отрезок. Впереди ждало нечто новое и нечто, более важное, чем карьера губернатора. Прилив благодарной нежности к экзоту вдруг захлестнул ее. С трудом подавив громкий вздох, она заставила себя держаться в строгих рамках приличия. Если бы не агент, шагающий рядом. Если бы не агент…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Для тех, кто в вдруг в АТ-АТ:  
> Мэри Элизабет МакГлинн, голос Аринды, еще и поёт классно :-)


	3. Пылающий осколок / The Burning Shard

Аринда вошла в подернутую полумраком командную каюту гранд-адмирала. За все то время, что она провела рядом с чиссом, он стал для нее гораздо больше, чем ценный союзник: намного ближе, чем бывшая подруга Джуахир с Корусанта, прозябающая теперь в тюрьме, и намного роднее, чем отец с матерью. Изначальный план — строить карьеру рядом с военным гением, потерпел сокрушительное фиаско. Амбиции и холодный расчет уступили место чувственности и нежности — того, что она не испытывала ни к одному другому существу. А он по-прежнему общался с ней ровно и официально даже в постели и до сих пор не назвал по имени. Теперь подобное ее волновало еще меньше, чем лотальский горизонт. Пусть ведет себя, как хочет. Главное, что позволяет быть рядом, позволяет учиться видеть мир в иных красках. Под его началом, она чувствовала, что изменяется. Становится мягче что ли, рассудительнее. А ярость и злость, что помогли ей выжить на Корусанте, теперь отошли на второй план. Несколько раз она порывалась сказать, что любит, но, попав под колючий взор алых глаз, не могла выдавить, именно выдавить, из себя эти слова. Что ж, пусть продолжает играть в свои игры. А она подыграет, если возникнет необходимость и если пожелает он.

— Вас ждет слава, гранд-адмирал! — с нотками гордости в голосе произнесла Аринда Прайс. — Раскрыть «Фалкрума» и сразу же вычислить локализацию базы повстанцев… Поздравляю!

Траун медленно повернулся к ней, окинув алым взглядом, и снисходительно ответил:

— Слава меня не интересует. Сказанное вами — всего лишь тактический анализ, а результат я предоставлю Императору лично.

Аринда восхищенно взглянула на чисса, губы которого дрогнули в приветливой улыбке. «Химера» стремительно неслась сквозь гиперпространство, дабы поскорее присоединиться к Седьмому флоту в системе Атоллон. У них было еще несколько часов на подготовку или…

— Я бы хотел разделить часть славы с вами, губернатор.

От звука бархатного голоса и прикосновения веревок к запястьям сладкая волна жара прошла по телу. Связывание, искусство расы чиссов, стало чарующим дополнением к их восхитительной близости. Он обвязывал ее тело разнообразными бандажными узорами, покрывал причудливыми узелками и рисовал удивительные картины посредством филигранного сплетения пут. Иногда он использовал подвес, но Аринда, несмотря на доверие, до сих пор почему-то боялась потерять твердую опору под ногами.

На этот раз обвязка была жесткой: он сильно стянул грудную клетку таким образом, что Аринда еле-еле могла дышать, а запястья рук прикрепил к лодыжкам согнутых в коленях ног. Голени и широко раздвинутые бедра были стянуты двойной веревочной спиралью. Она лежала на спине, не в силах пошевелиться, и с восхищением взирала на своего гранд-адмирала. В его светящемся взгляде горела страсть. Траун наклонился к ее уху и томно прошептал:

— Эту победу я посвящаю вам.

Сдвоенная веревка коснулась губ. Аринда с готовностью разжала зубы, позволяя обвязать рот. Траун приблизился вплотную, пожирая ее горящим взглядом. Тело мелко задрожало. Она немного пошевелилась, предвкушая изощрённую восхитительную близость. Желание почувствовать его внутри усиливалось с каждой секундой. Траун провел языком сначала по губам, а затем по веревке, что находилась меж зубами. Аринда шумно выдохнула. Какими бы варварскими ни были чисские традиции, ей невероятно нравилось подобное проявление внимания. Широкая ладонь провела по обвязке корпуса и спустилась вниз. Чисс хищно взглянул на нее, а она, лишенная возможности говорить, игриво подняла бровь и сильнее сжала зубами веревку. Опустившись вниз, Траун обхватил руками ее бедра. Нежное прикосновение языка разнесло по телу волны приятного тепла. Томный стон дополнил тишину…

 

***

 

Седьмой флот блокировал систему Атоллон. Звездные разрушители Трауна сформировали линейный строй и приготовились начать орбитальную бомбардировку планеты, в то время как корабли повстанцев вынуждены были отступить обратно в стратосферу, трусливо убегая к маленькой базе, затерянной на дне одного из каньонов. Им удалось прорвать блокаду лишь на несколько секунд, и один небольшой истребитель все же смог ускользнуть в гиперпространство.

Несмотря на непредвиденное поведение со стороны адмирала Константина, стоившее Империи одного крейсера-заградителя, план Трауна осуществлялся в соответствии с целью — загнать мятежников в угол и уничтожить одним ударом.

Аринда стояла на мостике и восхищённо смотрела на военного гения в действии. Флот, словно гигантский живой организм, повиновался Трауну. Чисс был холоден и рассудителен, спокойно отдавал приказы и даже ни на тон не повысил голос на Константина, когда посмел ослушаться, а затем так нелепо погиб.

Охристая поверхность Атоллона с редкими снежно-белыми, как китель гранд-адмирала, облаками впереди навеяла мысль о Бэтонне. Наверное, Траун точно так же стоял тогда на мостике «Химеры», рассматривая блестяще-голубую водную гладь планеты и небольшой материк, на котором устроили свое логово мятежники, растворившиеся среди мирных жителей. Аринда была там — внизу, и пыталась спасти родителей до начала орбитальной бомбардировки. И это стоило ей… Она помотала головой, изгоняя из памяти те жуткие события. Бэтонн — прошлое, Атоллон — настоящее, а будущее… Аринда опять тряхнула головой: карьера уже давно перестала быть основной целью.

— Наши главные корабли на позициях, — доложила коммандер Фаро. — Блокада полная.

— Каков статус флота повстанцев? — поинтересовался Траун, любуясь охристой панорамой Атоллона сквозь иллюминатор.

— Уцелевшие корабли добрались до поверхности планеты и укрылись под локальным щитом, — рапортовала офицер. — Прикажете начать орбитальную бомбардировку, сэр?

Траун снисходительно посмотрел на нее, а затем перевел взгляд на предателя — избитого и униженного, стоявшего перед ним на коленях. Аринда заметила в светящихся глазах чисса искорки триумфа. Агент Каллас съежился и опустил голову, не в силах смотреть на нелюдя-имперца в белом кителе.

— Нет, — спокойно произнес Траун, будто бы сделал выбор между двумя элитными дорогими винами. — Отставить бомбардировку. Готовьте десант. Гранд-мофф Таркин желает получить генерала Додонну живым. Не будем отказываться от этой возможности.

Траун плавно прошествовал по мостику и остановился прямо перед Ариндой. В его глазах сверкнуло что-то знакомое и теплое. Аринда выпрямилась, явно не ожидая, что в разгар военной операции он обратится к ней.

— Губернатор, могу ли я оставить на вас флот, пока веду наземную операцию?

Глаза женщины вытаращились от удивления и ужаса. Флот? Целый флот на нее? Она же ничего не понимает в военном деле! Формально каждый губернатор Империи имеет право взять на себя командование флотом, но для этого нужны хотя бы элементарные знания не только базовых принципов ведения боя.

— Когда корабли повстанцев снова стартуют с поверхности, вам нужно будет сделать следующее…

Он показал на несколько векторов атаки на тактическом дисплее. Голос звучал негромко, но вселял уверенность. Страх начал отступать. Она справится. То, что объяснял чисс, показалось совсем несложным. Аринда уже видела подобное из предыдущих операций, а также когда отправилась с Константином к раскаленному газо-пылевому облаку, чтобы задержать сенатора Мон Мотму.

— Коммандер Фаро, будьте готовы ассистировать губернатору Прайс по необходимости, — приказал Траун, давая Аринде понять, что подстраховку он ей обеспечил.

Молодая девушка-офицер кивнула.

— Гранд-адмирал, что делать с предателем? — поинтересовалась Аринда, исподлобья посмотрев на агента, впившегося в чисса убийственным взглядом.

— Я разберусь с ним по прибытии, — равнодушно произнес Траун, показывая, что агент в данный момент интересует его меньше всего.

Услышав эти слова, Каллас попытался было выкрикнуть проклятье, но тут же получил тяжелым сапогом под дых и растянулся на полу, корчась от боли. Траун саркастически ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись к своей протеже, потерял к предателю всякий видимый интерес.

 — Удачи, губернатор! — в голосе чисса звучали доверительные нотки.

— Удачной охоты! — в свою очередь отозвалась Аринда Прайс; она не подведет своего гранд-адмирала.

…Десантные корабли покинули ангары. Наземная операция вступила в начальную фазу. На дисплее отобразились голограммы укреплений повстанцев и боевые единицы Империи. Аринда смотрела на все это торжествующим взглядом. Численный перевес имперцев на лицо, а под командованием Трауна успех операции очевиден. У мятежников, которые так долго терзали Лотал терактами, не было ни единого шанса.

Аринда была приятно удивлена. Траун доверил ей флот. Не какому-нибудь более опытному боевому офицеру, а ей. Такое глубокое доверие с его стороны… Неужели она стала для него кем-то вроде Элая Вэнто — незаменимым помощником, способным учиться на ошибках и принимать верные решения? И дополнение ко всему — восхитительная близость, которая с каждым разом становилась все чувственнее и эмоциональнее. Аринда даже смирилась со страстной любовью Трауна к искусству, постоянным разговорам о нем, анализом пусть даже самых незначительных его аспектов. _Тактика искусства_  — так он называл этот метод познания. Сначала Рилот, затем Лотал, и теперь Атоллон… Даже предателя в лице агента Калласа он вычислил через изучение антикварного оружия истребленных когда-то ласатов.

— Довольны, губернатор? — хриплым сорванным голосом напомнил о себе пленник, все еще корчащийся на полу.

— Просветите меня, — парировала Прайс, резко развернувшись и надменно посмотрев на это ничтожество, опозорившее честь мундира.

— Довольны быть его ручным ворнскром на привязи? — прошипел агент, явно стараясь ее задеть. — Бегать за ним, словно бездомный лот-кот, и просить подачки в виде простеньких заданий. Вы хотите возвыситься в его тени, не так ли? Губернатор Прайс? Или мофф Прайс?..

— Возможно, — с видимым равнодушием отозвалась она, от слов наглеца внутри вскипела злость.

— Интересно, насколько близко ваше взаимодействие, — язвительно рассуждал изменник. — Вы ведь для него не просто пародия на протеже, а…

— Заткнись! — рявкнула Аринда, ярость невиданной силы захлестнула ее.

Как может эта тварь, этот предатель говорить такое? Она протеже самого Трауна! Не ручной ворнскр, не бездомный лот-кот, и уж тем более не пародия!

По ее знаку штурмовики смерти пихнули агента под ребра и стали нещадно избивать прикладами винтовок. Он кричал, хрипел, захлебывался кровью, извивался, но не просил пощады. Аринда наслаждалась его муками. Снова вспомнился Бэтонн, и родители, и еще один агент ИББ, вставший тогда у нее на пути.

— Довольно, — приказала Аринда, видя, что тело предателя превратилось практически в кровавое месиво.

Агент болезненно выдохнул, с трудом приподнял голову и сплюнул на пол сгусток крови. В его взгляде было превосходство, от которого Аринду почему-то пробила холодная дрожь.

— Вы проиграли, — издевательски прошептал он. — Ваша близость с…

Раздался выстрел, вспышка от которого на миг озарила мостик. Тело агента с простреленным черепом безжизненно осталось лежать на полу. Прайс брезгливо пихнула окровавленную конечность носком сапога. Забавно. Первый раз убив человека, Аринда не испытывала ничего — ни жалости, ни сострадания, ни душевных терзаний; сейчас же было лишь раздражение. Как смешно! Ведь это уже второй агент ИББ, примкнувший к ее трофеям. Имени первого она вспомнить не могла. Перед глазами на мгновение мелькнула его наглая ухмылка, а в ушах застыло пожелание ее родителям — Телмуру и Илани Прайс — сдохнуть в огненном аду Бэтонна.

— Уберите тело! — резко приказала Аринда, опустив бластер.

Неожиданно пол под ногами сотрясся. Корабль повело в сторону, а от сильного толчка губернатор едва устояла на ногах.

— Взрыв в основном двигателе! — крикнул кто-то из персонала.

— Твою ж!.. — выругалась Фаро, поднимая с пола упавшую кепи. — Выровнять курс! Орбитальные стабилизаторы в норме?

Новый толчок, и искусственная гравитация неожиданно отключилась. Аринда ухватилась за край тактического дисплея, чувствуя, как тело взмыло в воздух, потеряв вес.

— Мы падаем! — закричал кто-то из офицеров. — Нужна эвакуация!

Корпус «Химеры» накренился, и она, потеряв управление, оказалась зажата в клешне гравитации Атоллона.

— Что происходит? — испуганно выкрикнула Аринда.

— Это похоже на диверсию, — отозвалась Фаро. — Предатель был на «Химере» несколько раз. По-видимому, тайно заминировал двигатель. Эвакуируйтесь, мэм! Я попробую спасти корабль!

Стремительно приближавшаяся охристая поверхность Атоллона заняла все пространство иллюминатора. Невероятно! Агент успел заминировать «Химеру» еще тогда, когда ее посещал Юларен, а детонатор передать повстанцам, сбежавшим на шаттле. Все встало на свои места, но… не в пользу Империи.

— Спасательные капсулы повреждены, мэм! — раздался испуганный голос техника по громкой связи.

— «Химера», вы горите! Что у вас там происходит с двигателем? — на связь вышел капитан ближайшего разрушителя. — Мы готовы сформировать клин и вытащить вас на орбиту лучами захвата.

В этот момент на все еще работающем тактическом дисплее Аринда увидела взлетающие с поверхности планеты корабли повстанцев. Они убегают, словно крысы с тонущего корабля. Они прорвали брешь в блокаде, подорвав флагман!

— Нет! — закричала Аринда, заставив себя успокоиться и принять волевое решение. — Сохраняйте строй! Не дайте повстанцам уйти! Они — первостепенная задача! Действуйте согласно плану гранд-адмирала!

— Эээ… есть, мэм, — раздался из комлинка удивленный голос. — Есть, сохранять строй! И да пребудет с вами Сила, «Химера»…

На секунду Аринда задумалась, неужели люди до сих пор верят в мистическую Силу? Да, теперь уже неважно. Разрушитель вошел в стратосферу, стремительно падая вниз, подобно полуторакилометровому астероиду. Перед иллюминатором вспыхнули всполохи огня. Корпус горел. Неминуемая гибель приближалась.

На место невесомости пришли чудовищные перегрузки. Аринда упала на плексигласовое стекло иллюминатора и с ужасом взирала на приближающуюся поверхность. Конец близок. Гибель неминуема. Внезапно страх испарился, а на его место пришла уверенность. Пусть «Химера» обречена, но Империя выиграет это сражение! Так поступил бы Траун, так поступил бы ее возлюбленный. Только сейчас она поняла, что _любит_. Всегда любила. Даже презрительно фыркнув в сторону алоглазого экзота во время первого знакомства. Он найдет себе новую протеже. Быть может, ту же губернатора Берисс с Эриаду, а она, Аринда, канет в небытие, как когда-то Элай Вэнто. Но ее участи не позавидовал бы и юный лейтенент-коммандер.

— Верное решение, губернатор! — голос коммандера Фаро раздался совсем рядом. — Гранд-адмирал будет гордиться вами!

Аринда подняла глаза, и увидела, что девушка-офицер лежит рядом, на прозрачном стекле иллюминатора. Фаро искренне улыбалась. Аринда улыбнулась в ответ, а на глаза почему-то навернулись слезы.

— За Империю!.. — гордо произнесла Фаро, схватив руку губернатора и по-дружески сжав.

Поверхность была уже совсем близко, а огненный смерч вокруг терпящего бедствие звездного разрушителя всё нарастал. В результате чудовищных перегрузок тела губернатора и коммандера прижало к иллюминатору так сильно, что невозможно было даже вздохнуть. Аринда сжала руку своей новой подруги и, собрав последние силы, прошептала:

— За тебя, Траун…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *искусство шибари у чиссов - хэдканон автора


	4. Тлеющий осколок / The Smoldering Shard

Десантный шаттл приземлился на дно широкого каньона. Траун в сопровождении шести штурмовиков смерти ступил на песок пересохшего русла древней реки. Перед ним тут же возник салютующий офицер:

— Гранд-адмирал, сэр! Оборона повстанцев раскрыта. Отмечены мины и точки локализации снайперов.

— Отлично, генерал Хаверел. Выпустите батальон АТ-АТ. Цель — локальный щит. Дивизию AT-DP отправить в том же направлении, чтобы прикрывали шагоходы и снимали гранатометчиков.

Отдав приказ, Траун окинул взглядом временный лагерь. Хорошее место для базы выбрали мятежники. Изъеденные эрозией отвесные стены, широкие пещеры, монолитные скалы — всё это представляло собой идеальное убежище. Такую базу засечь с орбиты достаточно сложно. Неудивительно, что разведывательные дроиды не справились.

В воздухе чувствовалась наэлектризованность. По-видимому, собиралась гроза. Небо заволокли тяжелые кучевые облака. Потемнело. Как в подтверждение этой догадки, вдалеке послышались раскаты грома.

Нечасто Траун спускался вниз — в самую гущу сражения, предпочитая, как правило, руководить подобными операциями с мостика «Химеры». Однако в нынешнем положении необходимо было лично удостовериться в поимке генерала Додонны, который мог бы дать наводку на центральную базу мятежников. Ведь атоллонская ячейка — одна из многих, самая крупная в этом секторе Галактики.

Послышались звуки далекой битвы. АТ-АТ проникли сквозь щит, а повстанцы предпринимали жалкие попытки обороняться. Чисс поднес комлинк ко рту и отдал приказы:

— Бронетанковая дивизия, огонь на поражение по транспортным кораблям! Серая эскадрилья, очистите небо от истребителей мятежников!

В воздухе взревели двигатели СИДов, а вдали послышались залпы артиллерийских орудий — имперцы осаждали базу. Траун достал портативный датапад, внимательно рассматривая местоположение войск на голографическом дисплее. Всё идет по плану. Повстанцы будут уничтожены. Он взглянул на небо, заволоченное черными тучами. Там наверху сейчас его флот, его флагман и… Аринда Прайс в качестве командующей, как и положено планетарному губернатору, пусть и опыта ведения боевых действий у нее почти нет. Если операция завершится так, как задумано, то она даже не увидит кораблей повстанцев, ибо они будут уничтожены, не успев добраться до стратосферы. А славу он отдаст ей, ибо союзник ее уровня — не просто важное подспорье на военно-политической арене Империи, а еще один шаг к защите Галактики. Достойная замена Элаю Вэнто. Быстро учится, умна и хитра, а манипулировать ей практически не нужно, достаточно проявить немного внимания и сдержанно вежливой заботы. Любил ли он ее? Возможно…

Взволнованный голос из комлинка прервал размышления.

— Генерал Хаварел гранд-адмиралу Трауну, щит уничтожен!

Траун сдержанно улыбнулся.

— Отлично! Высадите десант в указанных точках!

На дисплее высветились точки-указатели для десанта. Траун удовлетворенно кивнул и направился в шаттл. Настало время посмотреть, что осталось от базы и от мятежников.

Ветер усиливался. Челнок то и дело заваливался то на один бок, то на другой. Сквозь иллюминатор Траун видел столбы дыма — горела база. Рядом пролетел клин СИД-истребителей. Раздались вспышки выстрелов. Вдалеке взорвался один из транспортных кораблей. Горящие обломки гротескным салютом разлетелись в воздухе.

Шаттл приземлился прямо на посадочной площадке. В сопровождении штурмовиков Траун сошел по трапу, дабы убедиться воочию, что бой практически закончен. Вокруг валялись трупы убитых повстанцев, принадлежавших к разным расам, и тела штурмовиков. А сама база горела. Смолистые клубы дыма поднимались в небо, сливаясь с черными тучами, заволокшими его до самого горизонта. Где-то на периферии взлетно-посадочной полосы продолжалось сопротивление. Шум боя и вспышки выстрелов возвестили о том, что чудом уцелевший небольшой отряд пытался яростно сражаться за жизнь.

Неожиданно небо озарили вспышки молнии, а сильный порыв ветра едва не сбил с ног. Буря зарождалась на глазах. Ударил гром. Раскаты разнеслись на много километров вокруг. Казалось, будто потревоженный гигантский зверь вылез из берлоги, громко рыча и возвещая всему миру о своем пробуждении.

Подбежал штурмовик и, отсалютовав, доложил:

— Сэр, повстанцы окружены!

Траун проследовал за бойцом к месту финального сражения. Там он увидел уже знакомых личностей, прижавшихся друг к другу спинами и выставивших перед собой оружие, — ласата, тви’лечку, старого клона, генерала Додонну, слепого джедая в маске и ржавого протокольного дроида АР-5. Стволы бластерных винтовок целились мятежникам в головы.

— Сопротивление бессмысленно! — вежливо, но жестко произнес Траун, обращаясь к генералу Додонне. — Сдавайтесь!

Джедай в маске, сжимавший в дрожащих руках голубой световой меч, посмотрел на небо. Раскаты грома приближались, а порывы ветра усилились.

— Боитесь грозы, мастер джедай? — насмешливо поинтересовался Траун, видя, как тело адепта Силы сотряслось в конвульсиях. Он явно что-то чувствовал. Надвигалось что-то страшное, что-то опасное.

— Да и вам бы следовало, — процедил сквозь зубы джедай, дрожа всем телом и продолжая вглядываться в тучи, явно чего-то опасаясь.

— Мы не сдадимся, Траун! — рыкнула тви’лечка, в руке она сжимала дистанционное взрывное устройство.

Сверкнула вспышка от выстрела, и тело тви’лечки осело наземь. Один из снайперов грамотно снял дерзкую мятежницу. Кто знает, что еще успели заминировать повстанцы?

— Нет! — закричал джедай, бросившись к ней.

Внезапно воздух наэлектризовался. Удар молнии в самый центр посадочной полосы разметал как имперцев, так и повстанцев в разные стороны. От оглушительного грохота грома заложило уши. Траун упал на землю, быстро переворачиваясь на живот и закрывая голову руками. Рев бури приближался. Приподняв голову, чисс увидел, как вдали зародилось несколько смерчей. Их черные воронки, словно щупальца гигантского Бор Галлита, внедрились в землю, порождая каскады из пыли, обломков скал и останков уничтоженной военной техники. Рев ветра и раскатов грома будто принадлежал живому существу, очень разозлённому и разгневанному. Несколько повстанческих кораблей, осмелившихся приблизиться к атмосферным воронкам, разорвало в клочья.

Похоже, силы природы не благоволили ни повстанцам, ни имперцам. Траун попытался было подняться, но мощный порыв ветра сбил его с ног и пронес на несколько десятков метров, словно пушинку. Чисс ухватился за какой-то ящик с оборудованием, которое повстанцы, по-видимому, не успели утащить с собой на корабль, и вновь взглянул на небо. Несколько смерчей плясали в воздухе, а вокруг них яркими вспышками сияли молнии. Грохот усиливался. Трауну показалось вдруг, что само небо наблюдает за ним, а в реве ветра и раскатах грома слышно какое-то слово, что-то вроде « _Бен-ду_ ».

— Что это за джедайская нечистая сила? — прошептал чисс, вспоминая все суеверия о джедаях, что слышал на Лотале.

Буря как будто ответила ему. Несколько смерчей, кружась в разрушительном танце, объединились в один гигантский, поглощающий все на своем пути. Он сформировался как раз над временным лагерем имперцев, и Траун видел, как поднимаются в воздух шаттлы, шагоходы и прочая техника. Смерч приближался к базе. Глаза чисса расширились от ужаса. С бластерами и артиллерийскими установками против сил природы не выстоять. Оставалось лишь постараться укрыться и, по возможности, выжить.

— Генерал Хаварел, прикажите всем укрыться от бури! — крикнул чисс в комлинк. — Генерал Хаверел?..

Помехи в эфире дополнились звуком покорёженного металла в воздухе. АТ-АТ генерала взмыл в воздух и был в буквальном смысле перемолот в труху, а его останки рухнули на догорающую базу. Взрыв сотряс и землю, и небо. Взрывная волна подхватила тело чисса и с силой швырнула на металлическое покрытие взлетно-посадочной полосы. В то же время в небе показались огни, словно несколько гигантских глаз смотрели прямо на Трауна и упрекали в чем-то.

Тучи на миг рассеялись, и Траун не поверил своим глазам. С огромной скоростью вниз падал гигантский корабль. Корпус горел ярким пламенем, словно тело массивного астероида.

— «Химера»… — прошептал он, когда полуторакилометровый разрушитель пролетел прямо над головой, заслонив на мгновение небо, и буквально столкнулся с гигантским атмосферным вихрем. Мощные потоки воздуха затормозили падение, а сам смерч накренился в сторону. Траун успел увидеть лишь, как «Химера» скрылась за дальним горным кряжем.

Вихрь рассеялся, будто его и не было. Буря прекратилась также внезапно, как и началась. О землю ударили крупные капли дождя. Ветер унялся. Пошел сильный ливень. Небо будто плакало о крушении имперского корабля и об уничтоженной базе мятежников. А сама буря словно восстановила некий баланс, сокрушив врагов как с одной, так и с другой стороны.

Траун с трудом поднялся с земли и огляделся. Плотная стена дождя заливала пламя горящей базы. О подошву сапога что-то ударилось. Он взглянул вниз и увидел взрыватель, что сжимала в дрожащих руках тви’лечка. Красная кнопка была с силой вдавлена внутрь. Внезапная догадка пришла в голову: «Химера». Чисс сдернул каску и подставил лицо под дождь. Боль сдавила грудь. Он просчитал далеко не все и, как сказал агент Каллас, недооценил повстанцев. Теперь на его руках кровь стольких человеческих жизней…

Окрестности заволок туман. Небо и земля будто соприкоснулись. Ливень усилился, а из-за туч, как показалось Трауну, кто-то смотрел на него. Наблюдатель был невидим, но взгляд его проникал в самую душу, внимательно рассматривая все ее сокровенные уголки. Воспоминания событий, что уже были, и картинок будущего,  пронеслись в голове, будто снежный буран. Внезапно перед глазами всплыло видение.

 

_…Руки. Множество полупрозрачных рук, тянущихся к нему со всех сторон. Их холодные пальцы касаются кожи. От жгучих прикосновений тело бьется в конвульсиях. Цепкие пальцы впиваются в горло, словно когти хищного зверя. Извиваясь, Траун пытается освободиться, но холодные руки вцепляются в горло мертвой хваткой, не давая вздохнуть. Он задыхается, и бьется, словно пойманная в силки дичь. Невозможно дышать, невозможно пошевелиться. Взгляд алых глаз постепенно затухает. Остается лишь пустота, бесконечная, словно сама Вселенная, и бездонная, будто черная дыра в центре Галактики…_

 

— Сэр, с вами все в порядке?..

Голос прозвучал где-то очень далеко, словно из потустороннего мира.

— Вколите адреналин!

Внезапно сознание будто выбросило в реальность. Траун очнулся и резко сел, увидев перед собой встревоженные лица медиков и нескольких старших офицеров. За их силуэтами проглядывало чистое голубое небо, а яркие лучи атоллонского солнца весело играли, яркими бликами отражаясь от черных шлемов штурмовиков смерти. Будто бы и не было той битвы. Будто бы и не существовало той базы. А шторм казался страшным порождением уставшего разума.

 

***

 

Шаттл приближался к месту крушения звездного разрушителя. Траун, наскоро принявший медицинскую помощь, сидел в пассажирском кресле и бегло просматривал отчет. Десантная команда потерпела невероятные потери: практически вся техника была уничтожена смерчем, выживших тоже немного — всего пара десятков штурмовиков, в том числе и он… Смерч пронесся прямо над временной базой имперцев, уничтожив ее под корень. Кроме крейсера-заградителя и «Химеры» флот потерь не понес. Повстанцы же, те, кто сумел выжить в буре, были уничтожены в космосе. После крушения «Химеры» командование флотом взял на себя Восс Парк, капитан разрушителя «Быстрый удар». Он не только сбил пытающиеся взлететь корабли повстанцев, но и отбил неожиданно дерзкую атаку мандалорцев на заградитель. Невероятно! Мандалорцы высадились на поверхность корабля и попытались с помощью бластеров и ручных ракет вывести из строя генератор гравитационного поля. Но их попытка потерпела сокрушительное фиаско. А ненавистный «Призрак» был абордирован, и теперь его экипаж ожидал расстрел. Задача поймать Додонну живым выполнена.

У останков «Химеры» уже работала спасательная бригада. Удивительно, как только разрушитель смог уцелеть в том смерче? Он приземлился относительно плавно, на плоский киль. Корпус был сильно покорёжен, но спасателям уже удалось извлечь несколько тел.

Траун прошел между рядами трупов, вглядываясь в каждое лицо и вспоминая многих людей, с кем служил не так давно, с кем прошел множество битв и военных операций и которые стали для него настоящей семьей. Вот здесь лежит энсин, совсем молодой парнишка, месяц назад переведенный на разрушитель, а вон там техник, ответственный за техобслуживание тренировочных дроидов, и офицер, которому Траун недавно написал рекомендацию о присвоении внеочередного воинского звания. Все они мертвы по его вине.

Несмотря на суету, вокруг царила рабочая тишина. Гранд-адмирал поднял голову и увидел, как из рубки, находящейся почти на полукилометровой высоте, спасатели вытаскивали тела. Внутри зашевелилось что-то. Надежда? Страх? Трепет? Он поднес бинокль к глазам и вгляделся в силуэты. Штурмовики уже погрузили печальный груз в небольшой парящий шаттл, который плавно начал спускаться вниз. Забыв о своем звании и статусе, Траун чуть ли ни бегом поспешил к месту посадки. Едва трап опустился, как он вбежал внутрь шаттла. Спасатели склонились над телами. Здесь были и техники, и связные, и радисты, которых он прекрасно помнил. В углу лежало тело коммандера Фаро. Траун опустился на колени перед ней и прикоснулся к мертвой окровавленной коже. Из груди девушки торчал крупный осколок плексигласового стекла. Траун опустил голову и сжал кулак, пытаясь подавить рвущиеся эмоции. Видеть своего капитана мертвым… Ощущение нереальности происходящего захлестнуло с невероятной силой. И все-таки Фаро погибла вместе с кораблем, как и полагается капитану. Он позаботится, чтобы родителям вручили награду за подвиги мужественной дочери посмертно.

— Во имя Императора! Да она жива!

Траун обернулся на восклицание и увидел, как один из спасателей склонился над телом женщины. Китель на ее теле был разорван, ноги неестественно согнуты, растрепанные волосы спутаны и смешаны с запекшейся кровью.

— Аринда!.. — выдохнул Траун, подбегая к телу.

Он схватился за окровавленное запястье. Несколько минут ему понадобилось, чтобы нащупать рваную ниточку пульса. Внутри шевельнулась надежда.

…Операция длилась больше двенадцати часов. Траун дежурил в медотсеке, медленно прохаживаясь из угла в угол. Волнение могли выдать лишь сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся в кулак пальцы одной из рук, заложенных за спину. Алые глаза горели тревожным огнем. Он считал шаги и размышлял о произошедших событиях.

Во истину жизнь летит по спирали! Сначала огненный ад на Бэтонне и последующая массовая спасательная операция, теперь Атоллон. В обоих случаях Империя одержала верх, но лишь в последнем пожертвовала ради победы всем, Аринда пожертвовала. Не сдалась, не сломалась, не поддалась инстинкту самосохранения. Если бы не она, повстанцев бы еще долго искали по всей Галактике. Ее решение сыграло ключевую роль в победе.

Траун узнал о диверсии предателя Калласа после расшифровки черного ящика «Химеры». Как же так получилось, что никто из персонала ничего не заметил? В голову приходило единственное объяснение — джедай Эзра Бриджер, сбежавший тогда с «Химеры». Эти джедаи умеют манипулировать мозгом с помощью гипноза или чего-то подобного. Траун вздохнул. Он мало знал о джедаях. Почти никто в Галактике не знал о них. И даже мифы с древними артефактами не могли помочь составить представление об этом странном культе.

Мысли снова вернулись к Аринде. Крушение «Химеры» навеяло еще одну мысль — гибель «Сверхдальнего перелета» и смерть Трасса, старшего брата. Неужели гигантский экспедиционный корабль разбился точно так же? Дрожь прошла по телу. Он не хотел потерять Аринду, как когда-то Трасса. Она усвоила урок. Она приняла верное решение. У него получилось изменить ее: привить мораль и подавить жестокость, превратить эгоистичную стерву в преданного не только Империи, но и лично ему, союзника. А теперь этот союзник находился на грани жизни и смерти. Траун закрыл глаза, вспоминая все ночи, что они провели вместе. Несмотря на тонкий расчет и тактическую игру с ней, он все же _любил_.

 

_...холодные руки, сжимающие горло…_

 

Видение было так реально. Так достоверно. Пальцы снова сжались в кулак, а ногти с силой впились в кожу. Всего лишь видение. Всего лишь плод воображения, не более…


	5. Мозайка / The Mosaic

Полдень в степях Лотала — время сильного зноя. Жара, яркое солнце, духота. Вокруг плоская равнина, поросшая высокой желтой травой. Ни спасительной тени, ни оазиса с питьевой водой, только всепоглощающий зной.

Аринда остановила спидер и ступила на землю родной планеты. Всё здесь знакомо с самого детства: каждая травинка и каждый камешек. Даже шныряющий в зарослях лот-кот, будто старый знакомый, с интересом высунул из травы треугольные ушки, а затем подошел почти к ногам, добродушно мяукнув. Аринда хотела было прогнать его, но не стала.

Трава едва заметно колыхалась от легкого ветерка. Женщина провела рукой по колосьям, вспоминая все то, что пришлось пережить. Ей повезло. В числе нескольких счастливчиков она выжила после крушения «Химеры». Горькое послевкусие от трагедии осталось даже после интенсивной работы с психотерапевтом. Она расстегнула ремень и, сняв ненавистный китель, бросила его в пыль. Испуганный лот-кот мигом скрылся в траве, недовольно шипя. Аринда не обратила внимания. Она села на землю, по-детски поджав ноги, и посмотрела вдаль, на горизонт. Снова _горизонт_!

Карьера, политика, интриги… после того, как она побывала на границе жизни и смерти, подобное казалось теперь смешным и настолько диким, что ее воротило от самой себя. Не было больше амбиций и жажды власти, как не было и той жестокой и агрессивной губернатора Аринды Прайс, которая ради движения по карьерной лестнице перегрызала бы глотку каждому, осмелившемуся встать на пути.

— Хватит!.. — прошептала женщина, уткнувшись лицом в колени.

Желание бороться дальше и достигать новых высот в этом серпентарии под названием политика давно растворилось в лучах гиперпространства. Хотелось покоя и простой мирной жизни на родной планете. А еще было больно от того, что _он_ не пришел. Ни разу не навестил ее, даже не прислал сообщение, вообще никак не дал знать о себе после Атоллона. Аринда ждала, надеялась, даже сама тщетно пыталась с ним связаться. Она _любила_. Это прекрасное и в то же время пугающее чувство она пронесла сквозь крушение «Химеры», несколько тяжелых операций и долгий многомесячный период реабилитации. И все это время ждала. А он растворился в бездне космоса, даже не попрощавшись. Будто бы и не было того алоглазого экзота...

— Аринда!

Этот голос. Она испуганно вскочила и обернулась. Гранд-адмирал Траун возвышался над ней, словно колосс. Все тот же идеально белый китель, та же военная выправка и те же светящиеся мудростью алые глаза. Лицо спокойное, не выражающее ничего. Возникло ощущение, будто они расстались только вчера. Тем не менее, старые рефлексы не сработали: тело не вытянулось по стойке смирно, а плечи наоборот поникли. Внутри клокотала обида. Его так долго не было, пока она переживала самый тяжелый период жизни, и тут вдруг экзот объявился, будто по щелчку.

— Что вам нужно, Траун? — вопрос прозвучал надменно, с вызовом.

Его губы тронула нежная улыбка. Аринда не помнила, чтобы Траун когда-либо улыбался ей так.

— Как ваше здоровье? Я не смог навестить вас. Был отправлен в Неизведанные регионы в картографическую экспедицию, — извиняющимся тоном произнес экзот. — Я часто вспоминал о вас.

— Как вы меня нашли? — вопросительно рыкнула она.

— О, это очень просто, — снисходительный тон экзота раздражал. — В вашем офисе висит картина…

— Я поняла, — перебила Прайс, вспомнив, как ее мать рисовала когда-то это место, а Аринда, будучи ребенком, бегала вокруг с сачком, пытаясь поймать бабочку. — Зачем вы пришли?

— Передать приветствие от гранд-моффа Таркина и... вот это, — Траун протянул руку с ранговой планкой, на которой в свете лотальского солнца сияли квадраты, комбинация цветов которых символизировала ранг моффа.

Голубые глаза Аринды расширились от удивления. Ярость внутри бурлила нарастающими потоками. Хотелось всадить этому нелюдю хук справа.

— Нет, Траун! Передайте Таркину мой отказ. Я не желаю больше иметь дело с политикой и… — она осеклась, едва не сказав «с вами».

Экзот вежливо кивнул ее неозвучной мысли, продолжая деликатно изучать все эмоции, как отразившиеся на лице, так и спрятанные глубоко внутри.

— Уходите. Удачи вам в карьере, — бросила Аринда, демонстративно поворачиваясь к нежелательному собеседнику спиной и плюхаясь на траву.

На некоторое время повисла тишина. Он не ушел, а продолжал стоять рядом, словно впитывая все эмоции. Жара усиливалась. Рукой она небрежно смахнула пот со лба. Он сделал шаг вперед, и длинная тень накрыла ее, защищая от палящего солнца.

— Вы смотрите на горизонт, Аринда, — отметил он, уже второй раз называя ее по имени. — Что вы видите?

— Мне нет дела до горизонта, — бросила она.

— Не лгите себе, Аринда, — в его голосе слышался упрек. — Лотал — ваш дом. Только вы можете обеспечить его защиту. Только вам под силу предпринять взвешенные и обдуманные решения относительно будущего ваших соотечественников...

Он говорил долго. Не уговаривая и не прося. Какой странный этот экзот! Слишком благороден, но в то же время настолько глуп. Проведя столько времени среди людей, он так ничего и не понял.

— Поначалу я отказался было принять пластину гранд-адмирала из рук Императора…

— Что? — удивленно перебила Аринда.

— Мы разошлись во мнениях, — спокойно пояснил Траун. — Но сошлись в том, что лучше быть союзниками нежели потенциальными врагами, — он вздохнул. — Кто знает, что будет с Лоталом после вашего ухода? Я бы хотел остаться вашим союзником, Аринда.

Она повернулась и взглянула в сияющие алые глаза. В них отражались забота и сострадание, а также нечто новое — искорки тепла, которые она прежде не замечала; какая-то новая эмоция, которую чисс так тщательно прятал долгое время.

Он нагнулся к ней и галантно, по-джентльменски подал руку. В широкой синей ладони лежала ранговая пластина моффа. Его губ коснулась понимающая улыбка, а бархатный голос произнес всего два слова:

— Сделайте выбор.

И, не колеблясь ни секунды, Аринда ухватилась за руку, с удовольствием почувствовав прохладу синей кожи. По телу разлилось глубокое чувство искренней благодарности, а ничего не значащий горизонт вдали продолжал оставаться границей пространства-времени, отделив от вектора ее жизни еще один важный отрезок.


	6. Пазл / The Puzzle (bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонусная глава, написанная под впечатлением финальных серий «Повстанцев». Филони, убить вас мало!
> 
> #Аринда_живи

Кто бы мог подумать, что после элиминации базы повстанцев на Атоллоне мятежи полыхнут по всему сектору Лотал? Такой агрессии Траун не припомнил со времен Войны Клонов. Люди словно с ума посходили, поголовно вступая в ряды повстанцев. Во всех своих бедах они винили одного человека — моффа Аринду Прайс, на которую за последние пару месяцев было совершено несколько покушений. А погибший во время мандалорского нападения при штурме Атоллона паренек Эзра Бриджер стал чуть ли ни символом лотальского восстания.

Гранд-адмирал Траун стоял на мостике «Предостерегающего», нового флагмана Седьмого флота, заменившего потерпевшую крушение «Химеру», и краем глаза наблюдал за капитаном Гиладом Пеллеоном, негромко переговаривавшимся с одним из адъютантов в вахтенной яме.

Прорваться сквозь бюрократический аппарат Империи оказалось непросто. Чтобы вновь привести Седьмой флот в сектор Лотал, Трауну пришлось поднять все свои связи. С истощением жил дуниума и переносом проекта «Защитник» под кураторство Корпуса Инженеров на верфи Куата Империя перестала интересоваться Лоталом, а вот повстанцы, почуяв слабину, наоборот оживились. Райдер Азади — давний оппонент моффа Прайс, ужасный политик в масштабе Империи, но, тем не менее, горячо поддерживаемый местным населением, возглавил восстание. Распутывая ниточки этого конфликта, Траун все больше удивлялся. За человеком, который едва не поспособствовал рейдерскому захвату «Рудодобычи Прайс» и посадил в тюрьму Илани Прайс, мать Аринды, по сфабрикованному делу, стояло все местное население. Часто люди не видят очевидных вещей, слепо следуя за лидером, ведущим их к закономерной гибели.

Траун горько усмехнулся. Аринде Прайс нужна была его помощь, несмотря на то, что отношения между ними в последнее время переросли чуть ли не во вражду. Увы, построить прочный союз с ней так и не представилось возможным. В какой-то момент новоявленный мофф потеряла хватку — сказалась трагедия на Атоллоне. Как ни крути, политиком она оказалась плохим, дипломатом ужасным, а в военном деле не разбиралась от слова совсем. Неудивительно, что бывший губернатор Азади легко переиграл ее на ее же поле.

Седьмой флот вышел из гиперпространства как раз вовремя. Планетарный щит Лотала оказался отключен, а крейсера обороны атаковали… пурргилы?!

В Неизведанных регионах Траун не раз встречался с этими межзвездными кочевниками. Пугливые, они избегали оживленных гиперпространственных трасс, а пути их миграций проходили через участки космоса, где ни один лоцман не смог бы высчитать безопасный маршрут.

Как они оказались здесь? Впрочем, не важно. Залп турболазерного огня отогнал мелких особей, а крупные оказались в гравитационной ловушке, что соорудили крейсера-заградители. Животные в испуге метались туда-сюда, в то время как СИД-бомбардировщики организованными клиньями внедрялись в их стаю и уничтожали одного за другим. Что ни говори, а пурргилы — животные, их панцири — не чета броне звездных разрушителей. Вспомнился вдруг детский голофильм, где разъяренный пурргил крушил старореспубликанский дредноут так, как вуки разбивает дубинкой кашиикские орехи.

— Гранд-адмирал, взгляните, — капитан Пеллеон указал на голоэкран, — Лотал-Сити…

На мостике «Предостерегающего» воцарилась гробовая тишина. Взоры людей обратились к иллюминатору, за которым раковой опухолью расползались взрывные волны, эпицентром возникновения которых была столица Лотала.

— Приступайте к эвакуации гражданского населения, — распорядился чисс, чувствуя, как внутри все сжалось в комок. Резко стало холодно, словно тело неожиданно оказалось в пространстве космоса.

 

***

 

Говорят, время имеет свойство течь по спирали, и история повторяет себя. Раз за разом рождаются вселенные, раз за разом они коллапсируют, сжимаясь до бесконечно плотной и бесконечно горячей точки. И вновь возрождаются из пепла, расширяясь, словно мыльные пузыри. Виток временной спирали от Бэтонна до Лотала оказался совсем коротким. Сколько лет прошло? Совсем немного. И жизнь промелькнула перед глазами россыпью рваных воспоминаний — разноцветных кусочков мозаики, собрать заново которые уже никак не получится.

Последний приказ, который хватило времени отдать:

 

_эвакуировать Телмура и Илани Прайс._

 

В голове лихорадочно стучит лишь одна мысль:

 

_спасти родителей, уберечь мать и отца._

 

И последнее голосовое сообщение, прозвучавшее по зашифрованному каналу:

 

_вы ошиблись во мне, гранд-адмирал, но я не ошиблась в вас…_

 

***

 

— Аринда… Ох, Аринда… — невысокая темноволосая женщина спрятала лицо в ладонях, не в силах сдержать рыданий.

Крепкий, худой мужчина с красивыми льдисто-голубыми глазами, заботливо положил руку ей на плечо.

— Спасибо вам, гранд-адмирал, — тихим голосом молвил он, взглянув исподлобья на чисса. — Если бы не ваш приказ об эвакуации, многие лотальцы погибли бы. Кто знал, что Райдер Азади пойдет на все, чтобы поквитаться с нашей дочерью? — он тяжело вздохнул, в очередной раз пропуская через себя недавние события. — Даже на уничтожение Лотал-Сити.

— В последнее время дела в секторе Лотал шли неважно, — констатировал гранд-адмирал. — У моффа Прайс возникли некоторые разногласия с населением планет.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул мужчина, успокаивающе прижав к себе плачущую жену. — После того, как дотации из бюджета на разработку дуниума сократились, Аринда стала искать иные способы достижения имперских привилегий для сектора. Увы, сырьевая экономика исчерпала себя, а на развитие военного производства в виду нестабильной обстановки Империя так и не выделила средств.

— Академия штурмового корпуса закрылась, равно как и завод по производству техники, — спокойным и слегка сочувствующим тоном произнес Траун. — Я осведомлен об этом.

— Аринда хотела возвысить Лотал, но вместо этого погубила его, — с грустью в голосе сказал Телмур Прайс.

— Не говори так, Телмур! — упрекнула мужчину Илани Прайс.

— К сожалению, ваш муж прав, госпожа Прайс, — Траун уважительно кивнул ей и отвернулся к иллюминатору. — Я не смог помочь ей. Да она бы не приняла мою помощь.

— Вы были близки? — прямо спросила женщина.

— В какой-то степени да, но если повернуть грани кристалла иной стороной, то нет, — уклончиво ответил чисс, поочередно рассматривая отражения собеседников в прозрачном транспаристиле.

Мог ли он сказать родителям Аринды, что именно в их дочери нашел ту, в которой видел себя? Среди множества вероятностей все же существуют закономерности, выявить которые возможно, лишь пережив самостоятельно часть схожих событий. Доминация от Империи совсем не отличается. Консервативность, инертность, неприятие очевидных истин характерны для обоих государств. В своем локальном мирке Аринда столкнулась ровно с тем, с чем свела судьба молодого чисса Митт’рау’нуруодо. Гибель «Сверхдальнего перелета» и трагедия на Бэтонне… Неприятие упреждающего удара твердолобыми соотечественниками и отторжение местным населением нового пути развития Лотала… Изгнание для одного и смерть для другой… Люди все же более агрессивны, чем чиссы, но, в отличие от последних, их возможно заставить ступить на иной путь.

— Райдер Азади будет доставлен на «Предостерегающем» на Корусант, где предстанет перед судом, — сообщил Траун. — Госпожа Прайс, господин Прайс, — он поочередно и со всей вежливостью поклонился обоим. — Полковник Юларен вызывает вас в качестве свидетелей.

Сопровождаемые адъютантом, родители Аринды Прайс удалились из командной каюты.

 

_…вы ошиблись во мне, гранд-адмирал…_

 

Глубокий, сильный голос, искаженный помехами, продолжал звучать в голове. В нем не было страха или отчаяния. В последние минуты перед гибелью Аринда смирилась со своей участью, но не забыла о верности Империи. Бэтонн стал ее ошибкой — ИББ нашло бы доказательства ее причастности к теракту, если бы Траун вовремя не уничтожил комлинк. Атоллон оказался ее триумфом — принять столь важное волевое решение не каждому дано. Но Лотал предстал перед ней нерушимой стеной из дуниума. Испытанием, пройти которое она не смогла в одиночку.

— Нет, Аринда, не ошибся, — прошептал чисс, чувствуя горечь во рту и с досадой сжимая кулаки.

Он не успел прийти на помощь, не смог оказать поддержку и так и не осмелился раскрыть ей свои чувства. Любила ли она его? Ответ на этот вопрос уже не имел смысла. Теперь необходимо позаботиться о ее родителях и о выживших лотальцах. Обстановка в секторе Лотал будет стабилизирована, а население станет сотрудничать с Империей.

Однако куда бы ни занесла его судьба, Траун всегда будет помнить Аринду Прайс, ее волшебный голос, поющий старинную лотальскую балладу и предзакатное солнце над горизонтом, ставшим для нее роковым.

 

_В свете лун Лотала сияют листья степной травы…_


End file.
